Our Fairy Tale
by Jerena Xaturd
Summary: A oneshot for LoLu Week - Day 7: Fairy Tale. Please read! (Art by Hijiri on Pixiv)


**Oh hi there. The last day of LoLu week has arrived... (CRAP)**

**Anyway, I'll shut up now.**

**Enjoy ^ ^**

* * *

**Loke POV**

The news had spread like wildfire. We had tried to hide our secret but somehow she accidentally let it slip, so now the entire guild knew about us. Each time we walked into the guild hall, everyone would turn their heads, either to send us smiles or suggestive looks, or to shout things. Like just today, Happy told Lucy, "I knew you two were in _looooove~_", only having her to punch the exceed far away.

I was there in the guild that day, talking with Gray and Erza. "I still don't get why you'd wanna hide something as important as that from us," the ice mage muttered as he sipped at his coffee, a first. "Yes, and I do have some concerns about it," the Titania nodded her head. For a minute, I panicked. "Y-You don't think we should do it?" I asked carefully.

Erza looked up and waved her hands, reassuring me that that was not the case. "No, I'm here to support you both!" she said. "I'm just concerned about whether your law will allow this. Does the Spirit King know of your decisions?". I nodded my head. "Yes, of course he knows," I replied. "At first, he was totally against it, but knowing Lucy and the weird friendship she has with that geezer, she changed his mind,".

Gray nearly choked on his drink. "Wow, she actually was able to convince him about something a second time?" he wondered in awe. I laughed at my friend. "Yeah, she has her ways," I mumbled. I looked over at where she was, sitting with Levy and Juvia. Mira Jane hovered over them instead of doing her job for a bit.

"Was it legal for something like this to happen before?" Erza snapped me back to our table. "Oh?" I stalled, but then I looked into my empty glass with a frown. "No. Before, it wasn't. It was all because of the fact that we're spirits and you're humans... But ever since I met Lucy, I know I love her, and I know that we're ready for this. It may take some time getting used to the fact, but she's all for it,".

Gray smirked. "I never knew you'd ever want to go through with something like this, you being a playboy and all," he said and I snapped my head up. "Gray..." I started but Erza set her hand on my arm, silencing me. For once, she wasn't wearing her armor. "Gray, it's not like if you'd ever come to the conclusion of wanting to do the same thing with Juvia,".

To this, the ice mage nearly fell out of his seat. "What?" he yelled as he stood up a little. "Of course I would want to with Juvia!", and to this, the guild grew silent. Then an outburst of cheers exploded as Gray's face turned pink. "Did I really shout that..." he muttered and glanced over at the water mage. She had her hands covering her mouth, cheeks flushed red, shaking in her seat. "You would... with me... Gray-sama?" she cried and then fainted. I never got why she'd faint over a stripper like him but he is a good man at heart.

"Quiet down," Erza instructed and the noise level returned to normal. "Did they get the wrong idea..." Gray asked. "Probably," I chuckled. "So, have you already made your plans?" Erza resumed on our topic. "Oh, sure but we're not entirely ready," I laughed nervously as she stared at me with a blank expression. "Are you serious?" she asked. "This is like a life changing experience for you both and you're only halfway ready?"

"I guess that the guild will have to help out," Gray muttered. I raised my hand, declining. "Oh no, Lucy didn't want you guys to get all worked up over this," "But you're not even ready," I heard a voice tell me and I jumped. "Master Makarov?" I cried as I clutched my beating heart. "Yes," he said. "This is an important decision for you two, our guild members. Since we know you are not fully ready, we are going to help,". Then he grinned. "Because we are all nakama,".

Erza and Gray both nodded and I smiled. "Thank you," I said. It felt so good to be a member of such an amazing and powerful guild.

**Lucy POV**

I was happy. For what we had decided, that is. Ever since Mira Jane and Lisanna had pried our secret out of me, the whole guild wouldn't leave me alone with their teasing. Especially Happy and Bickslow. Just a little earlier I had to kick that annoying cat into next tuesday. I was at the guild with Levy and Juvia, chatting. I didn't really want to sit with him, knowing we'd have all eyes on us.

"So, are you ready?" Levy asked casually and I felt my cheeks flush. "R-Ready for what?" I stammered. I didn't really want to talk about _it _but Levy just kept on going. "You know exactly what I mean!" she sent me a death squint. "Juvia thinks that you both are not ready at all," the water mage said in her usual accent, always speaking in third person. "What?" I cried, folded my arms and pouted. "We are ready, don't worry..." I mumbled but Levy took hold of my blouse and yanked me so that she could look me in the eye. "Lucy," she said sternly. "You are not ready. Two people can't work out something like this on their own. The guild is going to help out with this,".

My eyes widened in shock. I pried myself out of her grip and shook my head. "No..." I said. "I don't want you guys to..." then I felt a hand rest on my shoulder, and I looked up to see Mira. "Lucy, we're all friends, and the Master has already decided to help out," she said with a smile. "This is something special for you, isn't it?".

I looked down as my face colored. "Yeah," I whispered a small smile crept to my lips. "At first I was a bit scared of what would happen, but now, I'm happy,". I felt her squeeze my shoulder lovingly. "That's great, and we want to help make it special for you both," "Because we're nakama," Levy said as she took my hand, a grin on her face. "Indeed, we are," Juvia took my other hand, and she had a genuine smile. An upgrade from all the death glares she sent me.

All of a sudden, I heard a familiar voice shout, "Of course I would want to with Juvia!". Then all of a sudden the guild got quiet and then cheers rang through the hall. "Wow," Levy breathed. "Interesting," Mira covered her mouth to hide a mischievous smirk. "Never thought that... Gray..." I muttered. Juvia, of course, was flailing in her seat. "You would... with me... Gray-sama?" she cried and then as always, fainted. I caught her before she hit the floor and set her up to lie on the table.

After the noise died down, Mira went back to work, and Levy continued discussing with me. I glanced over at Loke, and he was talking to the Master, and everyone at that table was smiling about something. I guess they had planned this little talk, Mira and the Master, but I was grateful to have such good friends in the guild.

Then out of the blue, the guild doors came crashing down. When the dust settled, a raging pinkette ran in, searching for something. "Is it true?" he asked Cana and Bisca who were at the bar. "Did I hear it all right?" he ran over to Bickslow and Freed. Then he saw Loke and sprinted to him, knocking over people's drinks. "Is she really...?!" he wasn't able to continue as his face was caught in my Lion's hand. "Yes, it's true, Natsu, now calm down," he confirmed to the fire dragon slayer.

There was a pause, and then he jumped in the air, sending flames flying from his mouth. "AWW YEAH!" he roared and both Gray and Erza face palmed. "Yo, flamebrain!" a gruff voice yelled and an iron rod blasted from the open doorway to Natsu's face, knocking him down. "We just get back from a mission and you're already going crazy?!".

"Shut up!" Natsu spat back at the iron dragon slayer. "I'm just so happy for Lucy and this playboy!". Loke stood up and glared at Natsu. "Playboy?" his eyebrow twitched. Then all hell broke loose with the guys fighting and somehow Gray got himself into the mess. I only laughed. They all were never going to change.

* * *

**||A week later||**

**Normal POV**

Lucy stood outside the guild, checking her outfit for the fiftieth time that evening. She wore a white fitting wedding dress that extended all the way out on the cobbled ground. Levy and Lisanna had to hold that part of the dress from getting dirty. They wore matching blue dresses, since they were the bridesmaids. "Do I look okay? Is my hair alright? Is the dress wrong? Is my makeup wrong?" the poor blonde flustered on the spot. "Lucy, calm down!" Levy told her.

"B-But..." Lucy trembled and wailed. "What if I trip? What if something goes wrong? I'm still not ready!". Juvia was standing in front of her now, and put her hands on her shoulders. "Lucy," she began. "It's alright. Everything will be fine. You look stunning. And I know that this will be the best day of your life, so there should be no worries,". The girls were surprised that the water mage spoke normally.

Lucy smiled as a few tears ran down her cheeks. "Thanks, Juvia," she said as they hugged. "Now no crying or else the makeup will run," Juvia muttered and she and Levy ran to the back of the guild to stand with the other bridesmaids.

"Well now," she heard a voice next to her say as an arm took hers. "Shall we take you in now?". She looked to see Macao with a grin and she smiled. "Yeah, I'm ready,".

They entered and the music started again. Lucy always found that tune to be cheesy but it's always supposed to be played at weddings. Once they reached Loke, who was clad in a white suit, Macao handed her over to him. "You look beautiful, Love," he told her and she blushed. "Thank you," she whispered back.

She glanced over to her left to see other guild members sitting on the benches the guild had set. She saw the boys from Blue Pegasus and Ichiya sent her the most creepy wink and she shivered. Lyon and Sherry were there as well. There were others she didn't really recognize, but she was okay with them.

She glanced over to her right to see her fellow guild members and even her spirits and many others. Aries and Virgo sent smiles their way. Taurus was crying and Cancer was patting his back awkwardly and Gemini took on the image of Loke, blowing a kiss her way. She blushed and he smirked as they turned back to normal. Aquarius, surprisingly, sent her a genuine smile. Scorpio had an arm around her shoulders, sending Lucy and Loke the 'rock on' sign. Plue waved at them, sitting in Virgo's lap and Sagittarius saluted them.

She saw the spirits Pisces and Libra, and even the Spirit King himself, strange enough. Then there was Mira and Freed smiling at them. Bickslow stuck his tongue at Lucy, his dolls flying around his head. There was Laki, Jet and Droy, and Reedus seemed to be at work at painting already. Max and Nab were there as well and Wendy was holding Carla, Pantherlily and Happy in her arms. Evergreen was crying and she was latched onto Elfman,who looked like he could barely breath. Laxus was there but to the very back. They were all well attired. Even the guys, too.

Lisanna, Levy, Juvia, Cana, Erza and Bisca, who were bridesmaids, were standing up there to their right with smiles on their faces. The groomsmen, who were Gajeel, Gray, Hibiki, Natsu and Alzack, were to their left with grins. Lucy held her bouquet closer to her chest and her lips trembled into a smile as she remembered their first date. Then they got closer and closer until just a few weeks ago, when he had proposed to her. She was shocked at first but accepted him nonetheless.

"I'm so happy," she mumbled, and Loke looked at her from the corner of his eyes. "I'm glad," he whispered to her. "It's like your fairy tale come true,". She squeezed his arm.

"Not my fairy tale," she corrected him. "_Our _Fairy Tail,". And then the ceremony began...

* * *

**There! My final oneshot for LoLu Week! *cries because it's over* Was this any good? I tried but I don't even know what happened. Maybe I went overboard? Oh god I'm not good at this stuff.**

**I'm still pretty far behind in Fairy Tail, so I don't know a whole lot of characters but whatever. Hope you guys liked this cuz I sure as hell am... a bit... proud of it? **

**LOLU 4EVERRR! Bye~**


End file.
